A typical RF-type cable including coaxial, twinaxial, and triaxial cables comprises at least one inner conductive wire, a surrounding conductor (braid), a dielectric insulating layer disposed between the conductor and the braid, and an outer insulating jacket. Such cables are usually connected to devices using connector assemblies crimped or soldered onto the cable end. The common cable connector comprises a clamp nut, a connector body and a bayonet sleeve. The cable, having a contact crimped or soldered onto the center conductor is fed throught the clamp nut, onto which the body assembly is screwed. A spring washer and half washer, also called a cam lever, are supplied over the forward end of the body assembly, the bayonet sleeve is slid over the washer and cam lever, and the back end of the bayonet sleeve is formed over the cam lever and washer to rotatably attach the bayonet sleeve to the body assembly. The above arrangement was found to be disadvantageous, however, as the small, and easily lost washer and cam lever were necessary and, as the bayonet sleeve end had to be formed over the washer, a tool was required. Further, this operation is not easily conducted on automated machinery.